


Safety

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Ronan spending the night at st Agnes so when they’re both asleep Adam starts tossing and turning&when he looks to his side he sees some deformed creature so he shouts &hysterically withdraws back to the wall &closes his eyes willing for it to go away and Ronan obv wakes up and tries to calm him down telling him there’s nothing and there and what ever it was its gone now and he just holds him until Adam builds the courage to opens his eyes and Ronan strokes Adam’s hair for a bit and kisses the top of his head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on [](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

It’s a dark, stormy night and Adam makes Ronan stay not wanting the other boy to drive back to Monmouth in this kind of weather. Ronan had only smirked saying, “It’s okay, Parrish. I know you just want me to sleep with you.”

Adam had only rolled his eyes, but there was a blush on his cheeks betraying what he really felt. Ronan had laughed before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the other boy’s lips. Adam had melted into Ronan’s touch, happy to have the snarky boy with him.

The two slip into Adam’s shitty bed that they both loved so much, Adam wearing sweatpants, that hung lowly on his lips, (“Geez Parrish, you trying to kill me?”) while Ronan stripped down to just his boxers (“Like you aren’t trying to do the same.”)

Ronan immediately wraps an arm around Adam’s waist, pulling the other boy close. Adam curls into Ronan’s side his body molding to the Ronan’s and fitting perfectly. He presses a soft kiss to Ronan’s bare chest, feeling him shudder under his touch before drifting off to a sleep that was neither pleasant nor peaceful.

Shifting in his sleep Adam wiggles out of Ronan’s embrace trying to find a comfortable position. He lets out a low sigh before turning to his side, facing the wall. A hunched shape sitting on the corner of his bed catches his gaze through a sleep filled haze and Adam immediately jolts awake with a yell, shaking nervously.

He scoots away until his back hits the wall, eyes still stuck on the figure at the edge of his bed. It turns suddenly, and Adam lets out a frightened yell at the sight of pure white eyes staring at him and a smile filled with sharpened teeth. Adam’s eyes flutter shut in an effort to get the horrendous creature to go away, whimpers escaping his mouth as he thinks about what he had just seen.

 

“Adam…”

A hand on his knee makes him jerk, eyes shooting open. Adam stares into Ronan’s worried gaze, and with a soft cry he throws himself at Ronan, arms coming up to wrap around his neck tightly. Ronan winds an arm around his waist, a hand coming up to stroke at Adam’s hair soothingly.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Ronan continues to whisper soft reassurances into Adam’s ear, trying to bring some semblance of safety back to the other boy’s mind. Adam’s eyes had drifted shut again as he clutched at Ronan, not wanting to open them only to be met with that horrible looking thing again.

“Adam, I swear it’s gone. Everything is alright.”

Adam just buries his face deeper into Ronan’s neck not ready to face the world just yet. Ronan adjusts his grip, leaning against the wall so that Adam was now settled in between in his legs. He continues t­o run his fingers through Adam’s hair, a soft lullaby falling from his lips.

As each second passes Adam’s breathing slowly grows more and more even, and eventually his eyes flutter open. Pulling away from Ronan, he takes a deep breath before casting a wary gaze around the room, trying to find that thing. When he doesn’t see it, he lets out a soft sigh of relief, happy that the nightmare was gone for now.

Adam turns his gaze to Ronan, who was staring at him with thinly veiled concern. He still had one arm around Adam’s waist, the other tangled in his hair.

“How fucking often, Adam?”

Adam lets out a sigh knowing that there was no way out of this. He was going to have to tell Ronan about the nightmares that plagued him every so often. Shifting his eyes away from Ronan’s prying gaze, Adam mumbles, “Two to three times a week.”

Ronan removes his hands from Adam, instead running them through his own hair frustratedly. Muttering a few curses, he looks back up at Adam his gaze sharp.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having nightmares? Do you know why you’re having them?”

“I didn’t want to trouble you and Cabeswater is getting more violent.”

Adam’s swallows nervously, his accent slipping out in his anxious state. Playing with the sheets that were on the bed, he continues to avoid Ronan’s gaze. Hearing a soft sigh, he’s startled when he feels gentle fingers on his cheeks turning his face upward.

Looking into Ronan’s eyes, all Adam can see is love for him. His throat tightens at all the emotion Ronan was displaying with just one gaze, emotions that he usually kept under lock and key. Ronan stares at him intently saying, “You will never trouble me. I’m here for you through all of this shit. Cabeswater can suck my dick. I’m going to make sure it doesn’t happen again. ”

Adam just nods, knowing that every word Ronan said was true. No matter what the other boy would be there for him. He just had to say the word and Ronan would come.

“Now let’s go back to sleep.”

Ronan flashes a rare smile before he wraps his arms around Adam again pulling the boy back to him. Adam leans into Ronan’s warmth, loving the feeling of it surrounding him. Ronan presses a soft kiss to the top of his head and right before he drifts off to a blissful sleep he hears three little words that make his heart soar.

“I love you.”

 


End file.
